A Louise Fanfiction
by DoubleAnonymous
Summary: A girl decides to use her best friend, Louise, as a participant in her experiment. What happens when she can't reverse the effects? I'll give you a hint, it involves the Host Club. Just a bit of fun, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A Louise Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Louise and her family and Nicki. The host club characters all belong to Bisco Hatori, the author of Ouran Highschool Host Club**

I'm here to tell you a story about a girl with brown eyes, glasses and long brown hair. This girl had many identities: such as Lucius, Luigi, 'uige (Pronounced 'weege)' etc, however, the majority of the population knew her as Louise. This is a story in which this normal girl, and i use the term "normal" loosely, is transported the the anime world of Ouran High school Host Club and the reality of what would happen even if some of the characters fell in love with her. This story begins as Louise just returns home after a long day at school and has sat down at her computer...

With a sigh Louise sat down at her computer and almost immediately opened up the window to Mozilla Firefox.She was just moments away from typing in a website address when- "LOUISE!" someone shouted from another room before stamping footsteps, growing increasingly closer to her location, could be heard.

With yet another sigh she allowed her head to flop down making a loud 'thud' as it collided with the desk in front."Yes?" she replied, any will for her to yell back gone from the walk home from school.

"Don't you 'Yes' me! I had already booked the computer after school today! I told you yesterday!" The shouting had belonged to a boy, a little younger than Louise, who also had brown eyes and hair, except his hair was a lot shorter and gelled into short spikes which pointed forward." It's not fair! This always happens! I'm telling Mum!" His voice had now lost it's tone of shouting and had now took up the 'subtle' tone of whineyness.

"Christopher... You booked it from 5 O'Clock, last time I checked it was only 4.30..." She grunted before forcing her head up off the desk and spinning round to look at him. "So come back in half an hour."

"NO! I'm telling mu-" Before he had a chance to complete his sentence another one of Louise's many sibling had walked into the room, this time he was older and had long hair tied back in a ponytail. The look of anger and frustration almost immediately disappeared from Christopher's face upon his entrance, and was instead replaced with a look of fear.

"Hey, is Chris bothering you?" The older boy asked, turning to face Christopher, smirking slightly as he saw the look of fear plastered upon his younger siblings face.

"Yeah, it's my turn." It was a simple enough reply, one whose truthfulness could be questioned, however it was enough to warrant a huge response. All that could be heard was a very high pitched squeal before both of the siblings disappeared leaving Louise to the peacefulness of the front room once more. With some typing and clicking later Louise leaned back on her chair smiling as the theme for Ouran high school Host Club began to play.

Little did Louise know, her best friend, Nicki, was sat childishly outside her window with a headset and microphone attached to her, typing some illegible coding onto a laptop. She stopped typing and placed both of her hands on the headset listening to theme tune play through them, then with a smirk she pressed a button on her computer bringing up a screen of what Louise had decided to look at on her computer. Just as the theme tune has finished she pressed another button and all that could be seen above her was a bright light, and all that could be heard was a loud pop. If anyone was to look into the room a moment after, they would see an ordinary room with an empty seat where Louise had once sat. Nicki beamed, she had done it, she had successfully completed what any fan girl could only dream of completing. She had sent someone to an anime world. However, there would be another thing that fan girls worldwide would envy her for, the fact that Louise probably wouldn't care. The fact that instead of finding every opportune moment to flirt, she wouldn't be bothered and would much rather get herself back to the real world where she would proceed to kill her best friend.

Nicki's eyes wandered over to her laptop, where upon the screen an anime version of her best friend sat on the floor, a very puzzled look plastered upon her face. "This is gonna be fun!" She shouted and jumped up adjusting the microphone closer to her mouth. Then without a moments hesitation she began the 10 minute walk home but she began speaking.

"Yo! Luigi! Can you hear me?" She asked using her free hand to push some hair from her face and press the headset closer to her ear.

"Wha" Louise replied looking round, "I must have fell asleep... I'm dreaming of being transported to a really big school and that I can hear Nicki in my head!" Louise's eyes grew wide and she pinched her arm, wincing at the pain that she had caused herself.

"Well that was clever wasn't it?" Nicki laughed, thus receiving strange looks from people passing by. After giving those people funny looks back she reverted her attention back to the screen where Louise had now stood up and was narrowing her eyes in frustration.

"If this is my dream then why are you being mean!?" Louise replied between gritted teeth, her annoyance becoming a red aura (Due to the whole anime character thing) much to the amusement of Nicki.

"Well your not dreaming! I'm really talking to you, I bugged your hairband and badge before I sent you there."

"Sent me where...?" Louise asked her aura growing evermore dark and wide with each passing moment.

"Well..." Nicki replied, her voice oozing with pride. "I managed to do the impossible and sent you to an anime world. Can you guess which one?"

Louise fell silent, the dark aura that had once appeared around her fading quickly. She then began inspecting her surroundings, she noticed that the floors were made of marble, real marble, neatly polished so that she could see a crystal clear reflection of herself looking straight back at her. She then turned her attention to the walls which were painted perfectly in pastel pink, making Louise cringe at the site. Lastly she looked up at the ceiling, there she gazed upon massive carvings and wondered why anyone would spend so long carving something that people were rarely going to see. Then it hit her. There was only one place in an anime she knew about that had such extravagant (and in her opinion vile) decorations, this was of course Ouran High School Host Club.

"How did you afford to decorate a place to look exactly like Ouran?" Louise gasped, taking a step forward making a tapping noise which echoed down the long corridor. "Have you been on ebay again?"

"What?! You really think I can afford to redecorate a hallway?!" Nicki yelled back, growing frustrated with the fact Louise had thought her terrific achievement was nothing more than a practical joke.

"Well, no, but-"

"No! No 'but'! I sent you there dammit now you will accept!" Nicki's face was now red as she unlocked her front door and proceeded to take off her shoes.

"Yeah...not gonna happen..." Louise mumbled under her breath and began to walk down the long hallway, giggling lightly at the clip clop sound she made.

--

Nicki could not hold back her laughter as she watched Louise on the screen. Louise was now, instead of happily wandering along the corridor, she was desperately shuffling her feet looking for a door that lead outside.

"Nicki!?" Louise yelled, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" She replied, her finger pressing a button on the keyboard so that Louise could hear her.

"Where the hell am I?" Louise was now stamping her feet on the floor, and her voice was so loud that it echoed down the corridor.

"Woah! First time I've ever heard you say that sort of line!" Nicki shuffled in her seat, her hysterical laughter replaced with a slight smirk. "I'm surprised at you, but I already told you where you were."

"But how!?" The reply was almost immediate, a hint of desperation present in the brunettes voice.

"Some complicated thing. Look! You've attracted attention!" With a few clicks of the mouse, the view on the screen zoomed out to reveal two familiar faces...

--

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, I think it went rather well considering that this is my first fanfiction. .

Who will be the first members of the host club to meet Louise? (And I have to say poor them XP)

Please review if you have the time, your opinions are much appreciated. .


	2. Chapter 2

**A Louise Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: The only characters in this story I own are Louise and her family and Nicki. The host club characters all belong to Bisco Hatori, the author of Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

--

"Some complicated thing. Look! You've attracted attention!" With a few clicks of the mouse, the view on the screen zoomed out to reveal two familiar faces...

There, a few feet in front of Louise, stood two men wearing the trademark light blue suit branding the Ouran logo on the top left of their Jacket. The taller of the two was stood with one arm placed firmly on his hip while the other lay limp by his side. His hair was long for a male and his fringe fell in bangs over his eyes. The blond mop did nothing to hide the bright purple eyes beneath it, and his lips curled up into a sincere smile. With three short strides the man was now directly in front of Louise he then proceeded to brush a strand of his hair out of his face. Next he did something no stranger of Louise's world would dare do; He took her hand. "Hello princess. Will you not tell this prince your name?"

Nicki's mouth formed a perfect "0" as this action was carried out, this was something she knew only friends of Louise could do, and only then if they were feeling brave enough. In a matter of seconds Nicki's finger was holding the button on the keyboard that allowed Louise to hear her before she began to frantically beg. "No, no, no! Louise! Pretend he didn't do that! Pretend to smile! Please don't punch the rich French boy!"

Louise grimaced as she eyed Tamaki, however she found herself sighing at her best friends words. For a moment she closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath in before doing her best attempt at a sincere smile, which at the current time was not as easy as it looked. "Louise." Was all she said before pulling her hand away in the gentlest possible way, taking a few steps back to regain her valuable personal space.

Nicki smirked at this point, for now her plan was going perfectly, Louise was listening to her. She leaned back in the black leather, reclining chair in which she sat on and resumed watching.

The other male present stood with a smirk plastered across his face throughout the whole ordeal, detecting the discomfort of the strange girl stood behind Tamaki. He stood with a laptop resting in one arm while the other was adjusting the glasses that rested in front of his dark brown eyes. These eyes complimented the black hair that was smartly styled, yet still retained a natural look about it. He took one step forward, gently pushing the blonde out of the way. "Tamaki, she doesn't go to our school."

"What? Really?" Tamaki replied, turning to face the black haired man before asking innocently. "How do you know Kyouya?"

"Well for one." He paused for a moment here, taking the opportunity to grab Louise's jumper, "Last time I checked this cheap uniform doesn't match the high standards of our school uniform." Which, in all fairness it probably didn't, for Nicki had not warned her friend about her holiday to another dimension, therefore Louise had been forced to travel in her school uniform This consisted of £10 trousers, £10 shoes, a £5 blouse and a navy blue jumper, that branded her schools logo, which was made for £15. "And also Louise is a French name and last I checked you were the only student from France attending this school."

Louise was now glaring at Kyouya, mainly at his hand which still was gripping Louise's jumper. "Excuse me." Louise said in a relatively unbothered way, considering her current feelings, "I'm not French and before I forget could you get off me?"

Nicki giggled in her seat, pressing the button on the keyboard once again. "Way to go Lou! But remember to keep your cool."

"Don't worry I will." Louise replied, causing Kyouya's eyebrows to rise as he let go of her jumper as she requested.

"By the way," Nicki began grimacing slightly after viewing Kyouya's reaction on the screen, "only you can hear me so it's best you only reply to me in words when you're alone…" Despite her previous grimacing, Nicki could not help but smile once more at her animated best friend who was now trying to justify her actions to the two hosts.

"So you see, I was remembering a conversation I was having this morning…" Louise lied; this was something that her nature usually prevented. However circumstances at the moment were just too strange for Louise's nature to comprehend therefore lying seemed to be the only option.

"You need not justify your behaviour to me. However I'm sure the chairman would love to hear all about it." Kyouya smirked, rearranging his glasses once more before telling Tamaki to return to the club. "You follow me." He said walking past Louise without turning back. "I'm not going to force you, however you are trespassing which is breaking the law, therefore if you don't follow I'll-. " He was cut off abruptly by a now muttering Louise. Leaving Kyouya startled to say the least.

"You'll get your families private police after me and then you'll ask me if I have a passport." Her voice had gotten quieter and lower in tone. It was something that Louise had always done as a terrible habit when she got fed up, and she honestly had no idea that she was doing it. It was programmed into her system, but however terrible this habit was it succeeded in shutting people up. And Kyouya did just that, he had now fallen silent, leading her up a flight of stairs to a set of large double doors.

As he opened them Louise peered into the room, there was a blonde man, old, and similar to Tamaki in appearance however this man looked more serious as he routed through some form of paperwork on his desk. Kyouya bowed slightly before speaking to the man. "Chairman, I think I have a matter which you need to address."

"Ah! Kyouya!" The blonde looked up, shuffling papers on his desk into one pile before making hand gestures to the seats in front of his desk, "Please sit down!"

Louise had not been spotted yet, which would make it a great point in which Louise could run and escape, finding some way out of this nightmare which Nicki had got her into. However in this plan there was one main flaw. For that to be achieved Louise would need will power, something in which she lacked at the moment. So she stood, releasing big sighs as she did so.

The sighs had given away her presence, that and the fact Kyouya had stepped to the side revealing the brunette to the chairman.

"Chairman, I found this girl walking round the school she says her name is Louise however I know there is no-one in this school by that name. So I'll leave her in your care." With another bow to the chairman Kyouya turned round flashing a rather evil smirk to Louise who shrugged in return.

Upon hearing the doors close behind her Louise sat just as the chairman began to speak. "Well, did you say your name was Louise?"

Louise's eyes wandered the room before shrugging, "No, but yes it is." She was beginning to feel nervous, a rare emotion in Louise's books but there was something about being stuck alone in a room with a complete stranger that made her feel uneasy.

"Ah, good you're the new transfer student." At this comment Louise's eyes widened, she had only just arrived out of nowhere and she was already a transfer student?!

Louise's reaction was not un-noticed by her best friend so she pressed the button once again to reassure her. "Look, I may have tweaked it a bit, but just work with it. Don't worry I think you'll be well looked after."

Louise forced a sickly sweet smile, wincing on the inside. "Yes, where will I be staying?"

"Ah! We have arranged a commone- Ahem!" The chairman paused pretending to have a coughing fit before finishing his sentence. "Pardon me! Well, we have arranged for you to live in an apartment, by yourself of course…" This brought a sincere smile on Louise's features; she would be living by herself! A sense of independence! No annoyances, no siblings, no sharing anything! "Would you like to see it now?" The chairman asked, standing up and reaching for a stand which held his coat.

Within the hour Louise was stood in a two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom a kitchen, dining area and a living space. It was furnished, however it lacked character, everything was white and clean and modern. There were no paintings or posters just white paint. The floors were wooden and had no rugs, and the tables had no ornaments or flowers they were just bare. The settee was cream and the tables pale wood, the kitchen tops were made of some granite look-alike material and the cabinets pale wood once more. The bedroom was decorated similarly, white sheets and pale wood wardrobe and dressing table. The first thing Louise thought was voiced in a heartbeat, "It needs colour."

The chairman chuckled softly, "Yes well it is yours to decorate how you please." The chairman's gaze had now shifted to behind Louise, as a man was entering the apartment. "Ah! Here is the person who will be checking up on you three times a week." Louise turned round and in front of her stood a person which made her eyes go wide.

--

**A.N: Well that's it, the second chapter is complete. Thank you for your reviews! They kept me going! **

**But! My exams are starting next Thursday! So there won't be another chapter till my exams are over on the 18th of June. I'm sorry! But I won't forget about this story! I promise!**

**Please continue to read and review, your comments are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own in this are Steve, Nicki, Louise's family and Louise. (Yes I own you Louise!)

So here is the next chapter.

* * *

Louise turned round and in front of her stood a person which made her eyes go wide.

There stood a man with blue eyes and very short brown hair, no taller than 6 foot, wearing the brightest pink short sleeved shirt imaginable. Underneath this elaborate shirt was a plain white tank top and on his lower half was a pair of dark blue designer jeans and pink converse shoes. With two long strides into the apartment he stood a few feet from Louise, smiling as he introduced himself. "Oh! Well look at you! I was imagining some rich, extravagant young lady when they said that a young girl was staying here! I'm Steve."

At this point Louise wasn't sure of what to think, or whether she should take the comment he just made as a compliment or an insult, but she was polite (most of the time) and she nodded saying her name in return before a very awkward silence took over the room.

Nicki on the other hand was laughing to herself as she watched her best friend suffer in the situation that was presented to her. She had chosen Louise's chaperone well, someone who would basically drive her insane and, hopefully, gain some real emotional outbursts from the brunette.

It had been 4 hours now since the brunette had been stuck in this new world and this meant it was feeding time for Nicki. With a click of the button she spoke to Louise, "Well Lou! I'll be back in about an hour, it's time for food! I've also set for the fridge to be full so you should get some food too! Then I might leave the laptop for tonight, you'll be fine for about 10 hours right?"

Without giving her any time to reply she closed the lid of the laptop, plugging it in to charge for the night.

* * *

Louise gritted her teeth, knowing that her blond friend had cut her off from replying to her, and proceeded to look in the direction of the chairmen.

"Right, well as I said, this man will be stopping in from time to time. He will be my eyes and ears in regards to your well being so if you have any problems do not hesitate to tell him." With a quick bow the chairman was gone, leaving Louise in her new home with yet another complete stranger.

Another silence followed the chairman's exit, and Louise took this time to have another look around her apartment, opening cupboards, wardrobes and draws. Each of these had been filled with the daily essentials, such as food, drink, toiletries and of course clothes.

Now, Louise had never been picky about what she wore and wasn't the type of person who wouldn't wear a dress. But the clothes that filled her wardrobes she would gladly burn to a crisp and never miss the sight of them. On the hangers there was nothing but flowers, frills, bows, sequins and pink! Of the few styles that Louise would refuse to wear, her loving best friend had filled her wardrobe with every one of them. Louise would also wear most types of shoes; she could walk in anything, even high heals as long as they weren't stilettos. So by now it was no surprise that all of the shoes that lay on the shelves were stiletto styled, open-toed and very brightly coloured.

"Ridiculous!" Was the only word she could voice that her personality would consciously let her voice. But it wasn't unheard from the man in the other room, who almost immediately came in to investigate.

"Whoa! Who let the circus come to town?" Steve laughed pushing Louise out of the way to grab some of the dresses that were hung up.

"They are not mine!" Louise muttered, sitting down on the double bed that lay a few meters behind her.

"Well then you better buy some more then, here!" Steve threw a brown envelope at Louise, hitting her square in the forehead. "That is your weekly pocket money, use it wisely! Although, clothes are probably essential as you already have loads of food scattered around here."

She smiled in return, a genuine smile before saying a genuine, "Thank you."

"No problem! Well, A car will be here tomorrow to take you to school at about 7.30, your uniform is somewhere around here." He gestured towards one of the other wardrobes in the bedroom, "Have fun finding it. Oh! And I'll be here tomorrow to see how school went but after that I'll come round sometime on a Wednesday and a Sunday okay?"

As soon as he had received the nod of understanding from Louise he was out the door, leaving a key on the side table as he did so.

She locked the door almost immediately, before proceeding to get some food and begin her bedtime routine. As she was dosing off, one thought played on her mind, "Maybe it'll be over tomorrow."

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

The alarm had not even had chance to go off before, once again, she heard a voice yelling.

"Oi! Luigi! Get up! Time to get up! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!" The voice continued, and only seemed to get louder when Louise tried to muffle it with a pillow.

"I'm up! Shut up!" Louise sat up abruptly, hair flying in every direction as she struggled to open her eyes to look at the clock. "6.30"

"Yup!" Nicki replied, popping the 'p' on the end. "I remembered the time you start school see!"

"I set my alarm for 7!"

"Well yeah, but then you wouldn't have time to get ready!"

"Half an hour is plenty of time!" This argument went on for another 15 minutes before Louise finally agreed to get ready. And 15 minutes after that she was thanking Nicki for the extra time, she couldn't put on the Ouran uniform.

"It's a yellow dress, it's plain, more expensive maybe but not different so just put it on!" Nicki was yelling in Louise's head, giving Louise the biggest headache imaginable.

"It looks simple! But there's this thing you need to put underneath to keep it in shape, it's stupid!" Louise was frustrated, it was easy to tell because her bright red face and annoyed look were very obvious.

* * *

Once all the drama of Louise's interrupted morning routine was over and done with, she found herself approaching the gates to Ouran. Although she had been inside before she couldn't help the nervous feeling in her stomach, she had seen the episodes. All these people were smart not that she wasn't but these people were freakishly smart. And the slip of paper in her hand says she was in "First Year: Class A" which means she was in the top class, therefore she would have to be freakishly smart.

She gave herself mental encouragement as she walked through the corridor full of students following her with their gazes. Louise had been forced, after many arguments, to straighten her hair and wear her contact lenses, which she found pointless and the first did nothing but get her fringe in her face even more.

She stopped at the door which read her class and entered, there she saw that most of the students had already sat and were talking amongst one another. The teacher then introduced her to the class, who all smiled and bowed their head politely reminding Louise of a group of robots getting ready to kill someone. She was placed in a seat near the back, close to the wall rather than the window and was completely oblivious to the pair of devilish eyes peering from her left.

The two red heads nudged the small brunette that had the misfortune of sitting between them and pointed over to Louise. The small brunette sighed and looked back at the front while the twins continued to plot against their new classmate.

* * *

After the class was over there was a small break in which the red-headed twins wasted no time in approaching Louise. She did nothing but roll her eyes, knowing from the episodes that they were most likely up to no good.

"Hi!" The two smiled speaking in perfect unison as they did so. Although Louise had seen this before on episodes and in the books, watching it in person made it all the creepier. She replied however, in a lot less friendly way.

"Hi." She nodded, muttering as she did so keeping her head low and beginning to hope they would go away.

"I'm Hikaru and he's Kaoru" One spoke, offering his hand out to the long haired brunette.

"Louise," She replied, shaking the hand briefly. She knew that they were probably lying about which one was which; however she had trouble telling them apart in a drawing, never mind real life so she didn't bother to argue.

"We were wondering if-" The one who was speaking stopped talking, confusing Louise for a brief moment before the other stepped beside him.

"If you would-" And so it continued on after another, this was something that Louise would find incredibly annoying in the future.

"Like to come to this club we do after school?"

"We'll take you there!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Plus you'll get to meet loads of new friends!"

"People like you!"

"Lots of girls!"

"So what do you say?"

This last line was different; they had then reverted back to speaking in unison, "Please?"

Louise sighed; she (_obviously_) knew about the host club however all she wanted to do was go home. But she also knew that this was probably the entire reason Nicki had brought her hear, and the sooner she went there the sooner she could get back home. So with her new found thought playing in her mind she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to be doing."

But what Louise didn't know was that she would soon be regretting those very words.

* * *

**A.N:** **There, sorry it isn't long but I'm still in the middle of exams. I was going to wait until they were over, but I got bored while revising. XD**

**So, what did you think? Is it going well? What should happen to Louise at the host club? Opinions are welcome!**

**Also! I promise the next chapter will be longer and (hopefully) up a bit sooner than the last one was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own in this are Steve, Nicki, Louise's family and Louise. (Yes I own you Louise!)

Another chapter awaits:

* * *

But what Louise didn't know was that she would soon be regretting those very words.

The last class of the day had just ended and yet Louise remained perfectly still in her seat. She was waiting for the two twins and Haruhi to escort her to the third music room so she could attend the host club just as she had promised. She had to go because she had to get home, it was that simple. She firmly believed that Nicki would somehow magically wake her up from the nightmare in which she had been placed. While lost in her own little world, she did not hear the footsteps of people approaching her behind her chair. Because of this when two hands had put themselves on Louise's shoulder she reacted in the way any normal person would. Well her version of normal anyway. She almost immediately stood up and spun round, her fist directly in a position so that she would hit her attacker square in the nose. And she did just that. One of the twins was now gripping his nose and screaming causing the other to frantically worry and ask if he was alright. That was how she realised that she had hit Hikaru in the nose.

Haruhi on the other hand looked unfazed and spoke quickly but firmly. "He'll be fine; he shouldn't have scared her in the first place." With that said she walked up to Louise and held out her hand. "I'm Haruhi; we never got to be introduced earlier on."

Louise rubbed her fist gently before taking Haruhi's hand. "I'm Louise, so are we going to the club now?" She asked using her monotone un-amused voice. She was angry at the fact that she had been caught off guard, by a make-believe character, no less! But, she was determined to get to this club and back out in time to go back to the real world and go to sleep in her own bed.

--

Now it was Nicki's turn, she had been watching the scene on the screen in front of her and found it incredibly strange that Louise had actually agreed to go to the Host Club in the first place. The Louise that she knew would have either rolled her eyes and ignored them or given a straight reply of "No." depending on the mood she was in. NEVER before had Nicki seen her fake smile and agree to something that she wouldn't e seen dead doing.

Maybe she thinks by doing this she'll get out earlier? It's the only possible explanation I can think of! Well if that's the case she's going to be very disappointed.

It wasn't that Nicki wasn't going to bring her out of this animated world, it was just a small matter of she didn't know how yet. It had taken her months to get her in there in the first place and she would expect that it would probably take just as long to figure out a way to get her back out. No matter to her though, she had all the time in the world. She had convinced Louise's parents to let her and Louise go Abroad to study and that Louise wanted to write to them instead of phone calls. (That way Nicki could forge letters Using her left hand) This also meant that Nicki herself would have to leave but she had a stash, she was planning on staying at relatives until Louise was back.

--

A little time had passed and now Louse stood in front of a set of large white double doors. Hikaru had now regained his composure and now stood in front of one of them while his other half stood in front of the other. In the most dramatic way Louise had ever seen, they opened the door to reveal the rest of the Host Club sat, and stood around, on a red settee. They were all wearing their Ouran Uniform, which Louise was thankful for. She had never liked the thought of walking into a room full of strangely dressed people when the occasion didn't suit it.

The twins, followed by Haruhi walked into the room and took their positions amongst the rest of the group. Within seconds of this formation being fully assembled a chorus of voices was heard by Louise, all saying the same thing. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

Louise stared, she had, of course, seen this in the Anime, and yet it terrified her. They all looked strange to her. They were in person, sat in a perfectly co-ordinated position on a very expensive settee. Not something Louise was used to. She smiled, nonetheless, and muttered a thank you.

Tamaki then stood and walked over to her, his feet making a 'clip clop' noise across the floor as he did so. Once he stood in front of her he bowed and began to speak. "I know we met before, but allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Tamaki, founder and father to the Host club! Please let us entertain you, princess." He ended his small speech by grabbing Louise's hand and guiding her to one of the very expensive settees.

Louise, on the other hand, was fighting to restrain herself. She hated being held, she had once threw her best friend to the floor for giving her a hug. She was not a touchy feely type of person. She did EXTREMELY well; she flinched a few times, planned his death in her mind, and pulled 'gently' away once she had got to the seat. She glanced behind her, the twins were muttering to themselves and Louise did not like the look of it. But, before she had time to ponder these thoughts two of the Host members had come to sit with her. Hunni and Mori.

--

Louise could handle hyper, she had done so before, and she had gotten hyper herself. You'd think she would be used to it. But those thought were wrong. She had been sat there with Hunni for a grand total of 15 minutes and already she wanted to get away. Hunni had demolished 3 cakes in the first 5 minutes and was now bouncing off the ceiling. Well, not literally of course, but near enough. He was now rambling on about bunnies and sweets and a headache had now built up. Mori was not helpful. He sat there, noticed her discomfort and did NOTHING. If Louise's willpower was not working, she would have punched them both. One thought kept her going.

_I will get out of here after this._

Her repetitive thought was rudely interrupted by none other than the Chuckle Brothers, i.e the twins. Both of them motioned Hunni and Mori to leave and they listened, leaving two spaces beside her on the settee. One twin was now sat at each side of Louise, smirking away to them selves. This annoyed Louise however she refrained from punching one of them again and simply ignored them. She acted as though they were invisible in hopes they would leave and never come back.

"Hey, Louise right?" One of the twins had spoke, she had no clue which one and to be honest she probably didn't care either. She didn't reply and continued her game of let's see if they will go away if I ignore them. The annoyance could be seen on the face of the twin that didn't talk, who then spoke up through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry for scaring you before, and I forgive you for punching me." It was a forced apology, anyone who was listening could tell. But it was an apology nonetheless, but still Louise ignored them. Kaoru could see that his twin was getting even more annoyed at this and so he quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, it was not your fault, it was Hikaru's! So let's make it a fresh start?" He lent his arm over Louise and gave his brother a slight nudge, "Right Hikaru?"

The other twin grumbled in reply, but soon masked his anger with a smile. "So, Louise, we know that your parents are Lawyers in America, but tell me what do you want to do for a living?"

Louise froze, for one her parents weren't Lawyers and secondly. She was from Britain, England to be more precise. The confusion must have been visible on her face because soon one of the twins was asking if she was okay. She muttered a fine and went back to her thoughts.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to us…"

"We might as well find something else to do, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru smirked in return before replying. "Yeah, but Kyouya told us to look after Louise…what ever will we do, brother?"

At this point Louise was getting suspicious and worried. She had her fist curled into a ball should any of them try anything.

"We'll have to take her with us Kaoru; she'll have to help us with costumes!"

"She can try them on, what about the little bow peep outfit? The pink one, with one of those frilly hats!"

Louise was officially scared, she stood and began to walk away, towards the large double doors. Fate must be cruel to her however as soon she found that she was being dragged away, backwards, towards the third music room dressing room.

Louise looked ready to kill.

--

Louise was the only one not enjoying this scenario however, Nicki found it hilarious. She was sat, staring at the screen and laughing out loud to herself, despite other people being around.

Once she had calmed herself, she smirked. She had made it so Louise was from America. Why? Because she could. However, she had not planned the abduction of Louise and therefore it came as a complete, and very funny, surprise. What would Louise do? She had an idea, and if her idea was correct, it's the twins who she should be laughing at.

* * *

A.N: There! Another chapter finished!

I know it's late! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! T.T

But! It is slightly longer, and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner.

But please, read and review! Criticisms are accepted as long as they are not flames!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club in any way, shape or : It's been a long time, (2 years! =0) since I even looked at this, and I got sudden inspiration to write, so I hope you enjoy.**

**To be honest I got a review about 2 months back from Salls`asking me if I was continuing so I will. Can't promise any pattern to my uploading, but I am inspired once more because of reviews ^.^  
**

* * *

She sat on a very nicely decorated wooden chair watching the two boys pick and choose what _delightful _outfits they were going to dress her up in. So far they had placed two aside that were to their liking, one a dress and the other what she could only _hope_ was not a bikini. She let out a long agitated sigh, tipping her head back so she could admire the carvings of the ceiling. She'd been sat here for over twenty minutes listening to the bickering of the twins and the spluttering laughter of her best friend echoing in her head."You know Lu, you should have listened to me. Then they might not have been so cruel in their choice of clothing for you…" The voice echoed, breaking out into laughter once more. "Oh~, that one has frills!"

If she could, Louise would be flailing around madly trying to find some way to shut off the voice in her head. However, her reluctance to play nice girl once they were in the room had landed her in this chair with her hands and legs bound until she "calmed down". Her attack on the twins after her kidnap resulted in Louise missing every hit and being forced into a very beautifully uncomfortable chair. All the while her _caring _and_ thoughtful _best friend laughed and muttered random words, which she can only assume were meant to agitate her further. It worked. She tensed her jaw and lowered her head so she was once again looking at her torturers who seemed to have stopped their searching and were advancing toward her."Alright princess!" One beamed, hands hiding one of the monstrosities behind his back.

"We decided on some!" The other had circled to the back of the chair, tugging at her binds."Now, be nice and get behind the curtain or we'll get Renge in here!" She was free! The binds had been undone! _"If I can get through this, then I can go home…It's just a dream…I can hit Nicki lat-" _Her train of thought was then broken as a black and pink, strapless, polka dot dress complete with a pink ribbon around the middle was brought into her view. For any person who liked wearing dresses, this would probably not be a problem, but Louiji's jaw clenched tight. Pink was not in her top 10 favourite colours.

"There princess, now if you would just try this on-"

"Then we can try some of the others. We wouldn't be _asking _this of you if-"

"Haruhi hadn't been studying."

"Wonderful." Was the only reply she could come out with, and to say it was an enthusuastic reply would be a complete lie. By this point Louiji had been led past the piles of clothes the twins had left to a cubical she assumed would be for her to change into. She nodded, forcing as wide smile and stepped into the curtained cubical closing sliding it closed behind her.

Her false smile fell only to be replaced by a look that you would not like to see in a dark alley at night. "Okay Lou. Time to calm down…" The giggling voice echoed around her. "I can't do anything now…you could try to push them over…just a little tap this time, not the full upper-cut punch like before mind you…" And the laughter started up once more followed by mutterings Louiji just couldn't be bothered to decipher. She gripped the curtain, eying the two shadows she could see standing looming on the other side. For once her friend had given her a decent idea, and not caused more misery, for now at least. With all her might she forced herself forward cleverly making herself look as though she had fallen. Her plan succeeded in bringing the twins down, covered by the mountain of expensive ripped curtain she had torn from the railing. With a few more sneaky "accidental falls" she got to her feet, muttered and apology and jogged to the door tearing it open and breaking into a full run once she was through and into the ridiculously large hallway.

"Who builds hallways this big? Why? There's no point to it…" She muttered under, and between, breaths as she reached a crossroads in the corridor. "Crossroads…really? There's only a few hundred students. Not everyone can be rich…" She looked down the three identical corridors in front of her, cursing herself mentally for not remembering which way she was dragged.

"There's no traffic lights, so it can't be a crossroads." The voice was not who Louiji was expecting, Haruhi "Also I agree, there's way too much here for it just to be limited to the rich. But nevermind that, what are you doing here...?"

She could have thanked Haruhi, her saviour, for she would not only be able to protect her from the horror that was the twins but she would also distract her from the voice that seemed to randomly pop into her head at every inappropriate moment. But no, not Louiji. Instead she shrugged and mumbled a "Lost, can you show me out?" And proceeded to follow a smiling Haruhi down corridors and steps until she was once again stood at the oversized doors that promised temporary freedom.

* * *

"There, I hope you're ok." Haruhi smiled, bowing in a very polite way.

"Huh?"

"I know that the Hosts are sometimes difficult to deal with. But they are nice people once you get to know them. You should try to not take their teasing seriously, it helps." A soft smile was all Louiji saw before Haruhi began walking back the way she came, "I'll see you in class tomorrow!" She yelled, her walk turnign to a jog as she disappeared down the corridor.

She shrugged walking through those beautiful doors that would maybe, just maybe, cause her to wake up from her nightmare. But no. Life seemed to not be treating Lou too well these days. There outside was Steve. Now, Steve she could deal with. Tell him she's okay, get a lift to that place she was staying etc. But next to him, glasses beaming stood them man who nearly threatened to chase her out of the country. Nearly was used as halfway through his threat Lou had gone into autorun mode and completed his sentence for him.

"Hee hee. One more thing to do today Lou~!" Nicki taunted as Steve opened his mouth to speak. "Get escorted home! Oh, and before I forget, your family is rich they invent some complicated machinary or something, I let the AI do the complicated work. Anyway I made Ootori peoples want your families company. Enjoy!" The voice disappeared leaving the older man ascending the stairs to greet the "Oh so happy" teen.

"Louise, I know I said Wednesday but I had to see how your first day at school went, and Mr Ootori spotted me out of the window and kindly came to greet me." Steve beamed placing one arm around her shoulder in a "comforting" gesture.

The movement was quick, a simple grab and twist which ended with Steves arm pinned behind his back at a very painful 's expression was a mixture of pain and shock as she let go of him almost as quickly as she had got him into the position. "Sorry.." She muttered out of politness.

"It's fine, no worries. I can see your...fine, so I'll come back after I see a doctor, maybe tomorrow?" He smiled, rubbed his arm and descended back down the way he came.

Kyouya's face was plastered with amusement, seems he enjoyed the punishment of others as long as he wasn't the one who was recieving it. "Wierdo..." Louiji mumbled walking down to the level of the grinning boy.

"My limo can escort you home today, a message was left shortly after I led you to the office asking I assist you." The grin turned to a sickly fake smile and an arm was held out to her. One though ran through her head at that point.

_"I'm going to kill Nicki, slowley and painfully..."_

* * *

**There didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to, and my writing style has changed, but it's done. =D**

**Please, please PLEASE review, tell me what you think (Honestly, I dont mind criticisms just not flames) It inspires me. More reviews = faster write = faster uploads!**


End file.
